wwe_hardcorefandomcom-20200213-history
Starting Off New
Starting Off New is the first episode of WWE Hardcore. Story Welcome to WWE Hardcore, where each season we pick 10 people, but we bring back 5 old ones, but you need to prove it. We have 10 wrestlers to pick, instead of separate matches, we have the ten fight in a 10 man elimination, no count out, no disqualification, royal rumble. No championships to earn, just fight for the win. The ten we have are Wade Barrett, Sin Cara, Daniel Bryan, CM Punk, Aftershock, The Miz, John Cena, R-Truth, Big Show, and Tensai. The match has started, everybody starts off, R-Truth tries to escape the ring for a steel chair, but Bryan catches him, Barrett and Tensai throw Miz out of the ring, but Aftershock gets Barrett out, but Tensai clubs Aftershock out, then Sheamus, who beat him for the Heavyweight Championship and feuding with him comes out and drags him out of the arena. Big Show then goes and grabs a ladder, and starts beating Cena with it, but Cena grabs it from Show, puts it around his neck, and hits the side slam. Cena pins him and eliminates. With only 8 wrestlers left, Punk finally got involved and started beating up Cena, first with a neckbreaker than a high elbow, followed by a high running knee, but Bryan traps him in the crossface, but Punk makes it to the ropes. Truth sneaks up on him and starts smacking him with a chair, after hitting him 10 times, he pins him, and Punk is eliminated. Bryan hits his signature kicks on Barrett, but Barrett catches the last one and hits his K.O Punch, but when he went to pin him, Bryan countered with the crossface, so Barrett tapped out. With 5 other wrestlers in his sight, Cena looked to hit Tensai with the side slam, but Randy Orton came out and distracted him, allowing Tensai to hit his choke bomb, and eliminated Cena. Cara finally comes into action, but did Orton ever leave? No, so he hit the cutter on Cara and Miz pinned him, eliminating him. Tensai tried to choke bomb Bryan, but Bryan countered with the crossface, so Tensai tapped out. Truth hit Bryan with his scissors kick, pinned him, but Bryan kicked out at 2. Bryan locked the crossface, and Truth tapped out. Bryan thought he won, but Miz trapped him in the figure four leg lock, but Bryan found a chair and started beating him with it until he let go of the lock. Bryan hit his bridging crossface, and eliminated Miz. The bell never rang, and Bryan was confused, until Aftershock came out and knocked him out with the scissors kick, then...incoming! Cause Aftershock hit the shooting star press, and that was it, Aftershock has won the royal, for today... Stars eliminated #Big Show (Cena pinned him) #CM Punk (Truth pinned him) #Wade Barrett (Tapped out to Bryan) #John Cena (Tensai pinned him) #Sin Cara (Miz pinned him) #Tensai (Tapped out to Bryan) #R-Truth (Tapped out to Bryan) #The Miz (Bryan pinned him) #Daniel Bryan (Aftershock pinned him) AFTERSHOCK WON! Category:Season 1 Stuff Category:Season 1 stuffs Category:Episodes